1. Field of Invention
The present invention provides a method for maintaining denture teeth in position in an injection flask during the investment process. In particular, a cyanoacrylate based compound is applied to the sides of the denture teeth and then sprayed with an accelerator to harden the gel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques for fabricating removable partial and full dentures have been utilized for many years by dental laboratories throughout the United States and around the world. For example, Dentsply International Inc., York, Pennsylvania markets a SUCCESS.RTM. injection system for creating a full denture appliance, or prothesis, utilizing LUCITONE 199.RTM. denture resin. GC Lab Technologies Inc., Lockport, Ill. provides a Acron denture injection system for fabricating denture appliances which enables a flask invested with acrylic polymer to be cured using a conventional microwave appliance.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,378,213 and 4,529,384 disclose and claim the use of cyanoacrylate compounds for dental modeling of non-removable prothesis, such as crowns, porcelain jacket crowns, indexed multiple crowns and the like.
The above-noted references do not address the problems of retaining plastic or porcelain denture teeth in the mold, or flask, during boil-out and/or injection and/or polymerization. In this regard, teeth have a tendency to pop-out during boil-out and/or the teeth to move during injection or polymerization. This in turn requires teeth repair or remake, increasing the time and cost of producing the prothesis.
What is desired is to provide a denture injection system wherein the denture teeth do not pop out or move during boil-out and/or acrylic injection and acrylic polymerization.